Uncovering A Secret of Toshiro
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: During the arrancar arc, involves OC. I changed the story and his past around, A LOT. When the Hitsugaya team arrives at Ichigo's school, why does someone seem so familiar to Toshiro? Who's this girl he's talking about? Rated:T Cuz paranoid. POSTPONED
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Very short chapter, other chapters are short compared to other stories. For those who have been waiting for the other ones, sorry, I still can't think of anything for that, but here's a new story, so you won't be that mad for waiting for the new chapters coming. If you have any ideas, feel free to PM me, while it's still in early production.**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV**

The moment we stepped inside the school, all eyes were on us. Their dark beaty eyes, following our every step. Whispers were heard all over the hallways, it followed us all the way to our destination. Their whispers about us, was like we were outsiders, which we are, but we were humans before.

The mutters from our own mouths, made it a whole lot worse. Well, their mouths anyway, even though I'm the young one, the adults are the immature ones.

"Settle down, all of you!" I commanded. "Yes Captain." They all obeyed, but the most distinctive voice, that I mostly heard, was Rangiku. "You all shouldn't be acting so _immature._" I told them. At that moment they all started yelling at me, about being mature.

When we finally stepped into the classroom, I saw…_her._ The one and only girl. I couldn't be mistaken.

**Rangiku Matsumto POV**

When we finally at the classroom, behind Captain Hitsugaya. But he just stood there, he stood motionless. Like he was frozen. "Captain…What's wrong?" I asked him. "It's…her." He replied, in shock.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:It's Her (**DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW, NOT SAME VIEW: **It's Him)

**Girl POV**

When I looked towards my desk to put down my books, I saw Toshiro, Toshiro Hitsugaya. _I haven't seen him in a very long time. But, what's he doing here?_ I thought to myself. _Why is he here?_ When I looked straight at him, he looked back at me, our eyes meeting for the very first time, in a long time. "Toshiro." I said very quietly, under my breath.

"Shasu, what's wrong?" My friend, Orihime asked me. I looked straight at her, knowing that I'd have to lie to her. "I-it's nothing, just the new students." I said calmly, regretting that I lied to her. "New students?" She asked, and looked toward the direction of the door. I then saw a shocked expression on her face, and turned towards Ichigo. "Look Ichigo! It's them!" She told him. "Huh?" He said, looking towards the door.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV**

_It's Roiyaru. _I thought to myself. _Why is she here? With them?_ "Toshiro! What's wrong? Get over here!" Rangiku yelled over to me. _She probably doesn't remember me anymore, me of all people. She probably forgot. No need to worry._ I sighed and slowly made my over there. When I was passing her, I gave her a quick, disappointing glare. I heard her say something very quietly. "_Toshiro_." She said. _Roiyaru._ I then stood next to Rangiku, and crossed my arms.

"It's _Captain Hitsugaya, _to you." I said to Rangiku. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked. "We were deployed h…" I started saying. "He means, we just _moved_ here." Renji said, interrupting me. "Tch. It's not like we have to hide anything from her." I said under my breath.

**Rangiku Matsumoto POV**

_Hmm? What's wrong with him?_ I thought to myself, turning to him. "Captain, what's wrong?" I whispered, leaning towards him. "It's nothing." He said. "Come on! I know your hiding something." I told him. "Just _drop it_." He said to me. "You can tell me anything!" "I said, _**drop it**__._" _Yeesh, don't need to be rude._ I leaned back and looked back at them.

"I'm Renji Abarai." Renji said. "Rangiku Matsumoto, pleasure to meet you!" I said to her. "Ikkaku Madarame." "Yumichika Ayasegawa." "…" Then all our gazes were on him, as he sat on the open window ledge, staring up at the sky. "Captain, introduce yourself!" I whispered to him. "Phft, she should know me." He told me without looking. "Just introduce yourself, don't be so cold!" I whispered to him.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV**

"Just introduce yourself, don't be so cold!" She whispered to me. I quickly turned to her, gazed at her. I knew it struck fear into her, by the look on her face. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry c-captain!" She quickly stuttered. "_Toshiro Hitsugaya_. Don't forget it." I told her, looking back at the sky, and smelt the city scents. The clear, blue sky filled with clouds, like black polka dots on a ladybug. The city smells, both disgusting and fascinating. The smell of…smoke? And that fresh smell of flowers. Also, mixed in with the scent of…what they call it, barbeque. The tweets and chirps of birds, calmed down the sound of chatter from around the room, and inside the city.

**Shasu POV**

"_Toshiro Hitsugaya_. Don't forget it." He told me. _Why are you so cruel Toshiro? Is it because of what I've done?_ "Pureshasu Houtei, nice to…meet… you." I said to them.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV**

"Pureshasu Houtei, nice to…meet… you." She said. My eyes widen in shock. Everything I knew about her start disappearing. _Pureshasu Houtei? B-but it's impossible! She's supposed to be Roiyaru Otome!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What Does It Take?

**Toshiro Hisugaya POV**

_Pureshasu Houtei? B-but it's impossible! She's supposed to be Roiyaru Otome!_ "W-what'd you say?" I asked her. "Pureshasu Houtei is my name." She said. "Not Roiyaru?"

**Pureshasu Houtei POV**

_What? H-how does he remember Roiyaru Otome? Impossible! I thought everyone forgot about her._ "N-no, i-it isn't Roiyaru, it's Pureshasu, just call me Shasu." I said, with my voice trembling.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV**

_Something odd is going on here, and I'll have to be investigating about it._ "So captain! Why so grumpy?" Rangiku asked me. I looked at her, straight in the eye, and told her the truth. "None of your business." I told her. What? Well IT IS none of her business. "Aw, come on! Just cheer up!" "…" "What will it take to cheer you up?" "Nothing." "A teddy bear?" "No." "Lollipop?" "No." " A pinwheel? A Scooter? New Clothes? A girlfriend? A scooter? Tea? Work? Coffee? Candy?" She rushed. "N…Wait, what?" "What was what?" "The one after new clothes." "A scooter?" "No, there was something before that." "What? New clothes?" "No, Rangiku, you know what I'm talking about, so spit it out!" I then heard her sigh.

"A girlfriend?" She asked, shyly. "…No comment." "Oh! So it's a yes!" "No. It's a no comment." "That means it's a yes!" "No it does not!" "Yes it does!" "I'm not looking for a girlfriend!" I yelled. "I'm just looking for my girl." I whispered to myself. "What was that?" Rangiku asked, suddenly right in my face.

**Renji Abarai POV**

"Did he just say he has a girl?" I asked Ichigo. "I think he just did." He replied. "Wow, he actually has a girlfriend." I said to him, surprised. "Who knew? I certainly don't." "But why'd he never talk about her? Why don't even know her?" Yamichiki asked. "Something suspicious sure is going on." Ikkaku said.

**Rangiku Matsumoto POV**

"What was that?" I asked him. "Uh, nothing." He said, like he was trying to cover something up. "Did you just say, that you have a girl?" "I certainly did not!" He told me, walking away. The others stepped in front of him, to stop him, we soon got him surrounded. "So, _do _you have a girl?" Renji asked him. "N-no." "Liar!" Ikkaku said. "Just tell us the truth." Ichigo told him. I then heard him sigh. "Okay, yes, I do." "Good." I said. Then we all let disbanded the circle around him. "So, who is it?" Renji asked him. "It concerns no one, but me and her." "Aw, come one captain! Why can't you just tell us?" "Because it wouldn't matter, you all don't know her." "Exactly! So just tell us already!" Renji said. "Never," I started. "It brings back painful memories." He whispered softly. "Aw, do you want to talk about?" I asked him, putting my hand on his shoulder. "No." He said, swatting my hand away.


	4. Chapter 3

.Chapter 3: Cheer up!

**Pureshasu Houtei POV**

School was about to end, and then the weekend would come. Just a few more minutes. 'Tick…Tock,' the clock goes, going as slow as ever. In my view, I see cold-hearted Toshiro, and pumped-up Rangiku, complete opposites. _Why is he like this? Why's he so…so…mean. There just has to be some way to cheer him up! Like back then, when I was with him. _

_I need Rangiku. I need her help. Cheering Toshiro up would do something good, right? So he won't be so mad at me anymore. I'm sorry Toshiro, I'm so very sorry I did that to you. _

_Ugh, stupid bell! Ring already! 'B-riiiiiiiiiiiing!'_ _Wow. That was…odd_. "Rangiku!" I said walking towards her, as everyone started walking out. "Yes?" She asked. "I need your help." I said seriously. "With what?" "Cheering up Toshiro!" I said cheerfully, walking with Rangiku. "Phft, I already tried." "Well, now you have help." "Well, okay." "Alright! Let's go get him." I told her. "Captain!" She yelled. "Toshiro!"

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV**

"Captain!" "Toshiro!" I heard voices calling me from behind, to see what it was. I stopped and turned around to see it was Rangiku and Shasu. I decided to see what was up, so I waited for them. "So Captain, let's go to the mall!" "What? Never, I've got to go on patrol." "Ikkaku could handle that! He'd _love _to do it!" "But I've also got reports to turn in." He said. "You could do that anywhere! Now let's go!" She said pulling my arm, I had no choice but to follow. I sighed in frustration, as I followed.

"Where shall we go first?" Rangiku asked. "I don't know, but first I must contact Ikkaku." I told them, pulling up the phone to my ear.

**Ikkaku Madarame POV**

"Geez! It's so boring. Why can't I have some action to do?" I asked aloud. "You have to be patient, you can't get everything ha…" _riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_ "Heh." I said. I then answered the phone. "Hello? Ikkaku here." "Ikkaku, it's me, Captain Hitsugaya." I gasped. "Y-yes Captain?" "I want you to go on patrol. I'm currently…occupied." "Alright." I answered, acting not to be enthusiastic about it. "Good, now go to your post, now!" I then hung up. "YES!" I shouted, after a few moments.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV**

"So, where we headed to?" I asked them. "I don't know, but I'm feeling hungry." Shasu said. "Then let's go to the food court!" Rangiku suggested. "Food…court?" I asked. "It's a collection of fast foods, diners and resturants all packed into a small space. It also has the same foods as the original. Come on!" Shasu said, running off with Rngiku to, I guess the food court.

When we arrived at the food court, Rangiku offered to order the food for us, while we look for some seats. We found some empty seats at the edge, great, I get to hear people what people say about me. "I'm back!" She announced, as she took her seat. "You wouldn't how much selections there are, captain! They all looked so good, so I got what we usually eat." She placed our food and drink in front of us.

I then stared at what looked like a bottle, of some strange black liquid. "What is this?" I asked them, picked it up. "It's called soda." Rangiku said. "What is this soda?" "Soda is a sweet beverage." Shasu told me. "What does it taste like?" "Well, it tastes like, um...uh…Just drink it!" I took a try at opening it, but failed. "How do you open this?" I asked. "You don't know open a bottle?" A stranger next to me asked. "Here, give me." I handed him the bottle. He then twisted the top off, but slightly and handed it to me. I just stared at the top. I then heard him sigh, then a hand reached for the top and took it off, and set it down. "Do you live in the country or something?" He asked. "Uh, guess you can say that." I told him. "Tch."

I then took a sip of this, 'soda.' As soon it reached my tongue, I soon spat it back out. "This is disgusting!" I said, setting the bottle on the table. "You've gotta swallow it to get the whole taste!" Rangiku whined. I sighed. "Fine." I then took another sip, but swallowed. Trying to survive the horri… "This isn't half bad." I said. "See!" Rangiku said, in her 'I Told You So' voice. I then took a bite of my food.

"You know captain, I'm very surprised that you agreed to come." Rangiku said to me. "I didn't agree to come, I was forced to. But I am also surprised at something." "Really? What?" Pureshasu asked me. "That the Soul Society never caught the runaway Soul Reaper," I stopped and looked straight at Shasu. "_Roiyaru Otome!_" I then heard her gasp, and saw the horrified expression on her face.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: How Do You Know?

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV**

"That the Soul Society never caught the runaway Soul Reaper," I stopped and looked straight at Shasu. "_Roiyaru Otome!_" I then heard her gasp, and saw the horrified expression on her face. "H-how do you know?" She asked. "I thought everyone forgot!" "They did, but I remembered you, when I saw you leave." I told her. "I'm sorry for leaving Toshiro." "Wha? What's going on? Who's Roiyaru Otome? And why is she so special?"

"I'm Roiyaru Otome." Roiyaru said. "Right." I said. "She's a runaway soul reaper, with special powers. The special few that are selected are known to be the strongest of the strongest soul reapers. Roiyaru is originally the lieutenant of squad 10." "But, I thought I was your lieutenant." Rangiku said. I looked at her, making sure she would be the one to tell them. "That's what I made everyone remember." I heard her sigh. "I went to school with Toshiro at a very young age, we both graduated around the same time. I decided to be a soul reaper, to be with Toshiro. I saw what he was like, behind his, 'cold as ice' act. I saw who he actually was, and I wanted to know him a lot more. I'm not actually much of a fighter, I'm not very strong as the other people with the same power as me. Me and Toshiro then became great friends after awhile, we had a great friendship. I left because I didn't feel like I was worthy to be his lieutenant." "That's why, Roiyaru?" I asked. "It didn't matter to me if you were good at it or not, as long as you were by my side." "Really?" She asked. "Of course, I care about you." "Thank you Toshiro." She said.

"Wait a minute!" Rangiku announced. "Why does she get to call you Toshiro?" "Because, she's my…" I started, when my soul phone rang. I answered it, "Hello, Captain Hitsugaya here." "Captain! There's been some mysterious sightings around Karakura town. I want you and your team to investigate." "Alright." I then hung up. "Well?" Rangiku asked. "There's been sightings around town, the team has to investigate. Let's go." I then stood up. "Wait!" I then looked at Roiyaru. "What about me?" "Are you in for some action? It'll be the first time in a long time, right?" "Right!" She then stood up and grabbed her food. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "I have to throw my food away." I then nodded, and grabbed my food, then we all threw it away, and headed off into town.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fighting

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV**

"So how does it feel like to be out battling hollows again?" I asked her. "Gee, I don't know, I haven't fought one yet." Roiyaru said. "Sheesh, were you always like this?" "Hey! Don't talk to me like that!" she exclaimed. "I'm your captain, Roiyaru." I then heard her sigh. "True." She said.

After a few moments of silence, we heard a soft growl off to the right. "Did you hear that?" I whispered. "Of course." Roiyaru replied. "Yes." Rangiku said. "Over there." I signaled them to follow me, as I followed the sound.

We followed the sound to a dark alley(I know, so cliché), it was very hard to see(obviously). But the sound sounded like it was coming from behind a corner. I pulled out my Zanpakuto, and took each step very carefully, like each step could be my last.

I peeked very cautiously, around the corner, only to find out what horror it had. A mutated Grand Fisher(MAKING THIS UP, not sure if I am or not). It was like a normal Grand Fisher, but with bigger hands, and a bigger mask. The smile on the mask was even creepier than before, it was a wide, purple smile, stretching from both sides of the mask. The eyes looked like it could glare right into your soul.

The mutated Grand Fisher, was swallowing whole, 2 woman, 1 in each hand, like a human eating gummy worms. When it looked towards us, it stopped to eating, leaving that 1 woman behind, it's eyes were blood red, and it did stare right into your soul, and it had something like, a hypnosis.

**Roiyaru Otome POV**

When the Grand Fisher turned towards us, I saw that it's eyes were blood red. I was shaking in fear, but then I notice that Toshiro dropped his Zanpakuto, and let his arms hang low(nostalgia?). He slowly started walking towards the Grand Fisher. "Toshiro!" I screamed, but he wouldn't stop. Step after step, a step closer to his doom. "No!" I screamed, and started running towards him. But I was stopped by Rangiku. "Look." she said, pointing towards the Fisher. When I looked at it, I saw that it was splitting into 3. 1 holding the woman, 1 for Toshiro, and 1 for the both of us. I pulled out my Zanpakuto, so did Rangiku. I stepped forward ready to attack. "No Roiyaru," Rangiku aid, "Your too inexperienced." "But just let me try!" I yelled, "Maybe I can…" "I said no!" she yelled, "He's going to be in danger. You haven't fought one in awhile, and you said it yourself, that your not very strong."

"Toshiro," I whispered to myself, with a tear going down, "no." Rangiku lunged at the Grand Fisher that held the woman, making sure that she didn't hurt her. When she sliced it, the Fisher screeched and busted out it's innings, splattering all over her and Toshiro. 'Ew.' I thought to myself. "Captain!" she yelled, but he was still hypnotized. He got into arms length of a Fisher. "NO!" I screamed, I ran towards him. By the time I reached him, he was almost into the Fisher's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>He, at least I posted a chapter, also, sorry about that. I forgot. First cliffy, I feel evil about. I was going to continue it, but I decided to put it as the next chapter. :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I'll Meet You There, Where Ever "There" Is

**Roiyaru Otome POV**

"NO!" I screamed, I ran towards him. By the time I reached him, he was almost into the Fisher's mouth. "TOSHIRO!" I screamed, I pulled out my Zanpakuto, and tried to stop it, but I was too late. I picked up his Zanpakuto and held it close to me. I let my tears flow freely, as I thought about him. _T-toshiro, h-he was eaten by the Fisher. No! W-why? Why him? I wish I had more time to spend with him. I wish he was here with me, instead of me crying over what happened. _

"Captain!" I heard Rangiku scream. "N-no." she whispered. I saw her drop down next to me, as our tears fell to the ground. I pounded the ground with my fists, as I screamed in terror. "W-w-why? Why, why, WHY?" she yelled out loud. "C-captain…H-h-hitsug-gaya." Rangiku whispered, with her voice trembling.

"T-toshiro." I whispered, thinking about all the good times we had, from when we were just kids, to now. I looked up at the Fisher, with my vision being blurred by my tears. I saw that Rangiku was standing up, clutching her Zanpakuto. I also saw that she couldn't focus, he hands trembled as she gripped it even harder.

"NOOOOO!" Rangiku yelled, as she lunged at the Fisher. I looked down and closed my eyes, refusing to accept reality, to accept that Toshiro was gone…forever. That I couldn't do anything to stop him, that I was useless. I wiped my closed eyes, free of my tears, and just laid there, on the ground. Wanting him here with me(wow, I actually made a song with a title of: I Want You Here With Me, or something, something like that).

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK_

When I was little, I was alone, searching for my rightful place. Where I belong, Where I'm wanted, Where I want to be. But I just couldn't find it, until one day, I saw him. The little white-haired boy, he stood alone. Just like me, both alone. I stopped, and watched him as he looked up at the light-pink leaves of the cherry blossom tree(IDK what kinds of trees there are), gently fall to the ground.

_Who's that?_ I wondered. I wanted to find out who he was, so I started walking towards him. But when he saw me, I froze. I just got so nervous, and shy that I turned to go back where I came from. _No! Why'd I do that?_ I wondered. _I could've talked to him, if I didn't turn around._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End_

_That was when I first saw him. But I didn't talk to him at all._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK_

"H-hi Captain." I greeted, "My name is Roiyaru Otome, and I'm the Lieutenant of Squad 10." I was the last of the members to introduce themselves, and now, it was time for him, the little white-haired boy, that I saw looking at the light-pink leaves.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, your are to call me _Captain_ Hitsugaya." I saw him look over at the members of the team, like he was observing them. "My Zanpakuto is Hyorinmaru, ice. So I advise you to stay away from me." I then saw him glare at the whispering members. "Lieutenant." he signaled me to follow him, as he turned and walked. I quickly ran over behind him.

When arrived at the office, he sat at the big desk, which I supposed was the desk for captains, and the smaller one, Lieutenants. I sat at my desk, and just waited to be told to do something. "Roiyaru," a voice spoke, I looked over to see that it was T, er, I mean Captain Hitsugaya. "You look…very familiar. Weren't you the one that I…"

"That you saw a few months back, when you stood under the Cherry blossom tree?" I finished for him.

"Yes, and don't interrupt me." he said, looking down at his paperwork. He then started doing his work, tch, really? This early?

"Sorry Captain." I said. I watched him as he wrote every stroke, of every letter, of every word. I looked at his eyes, which were focused on his paperwork. At first glance at his turquoise eyes, it looked as if he didn't care about anyone but himself. But when I looked deeper, into his soul, he was just like every other person. Just a lonely person, looking for their place in life, looking for that right person. _Captain._ I thought to myself. _Your just like me, looking for that right person, in the right place in life. But unlike you, I think I've that person._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End_

_That's when I first found out something about him. _I slowly breathed in and out, trying to calm myself down. "Roiyaru!" someone screamed, "Watch out!" I quickly opened my eyes and looked up to see a big blurry blob, probably the Fisher, lunging at me with it's huge, open mouth. It got closer every second, and that one second, everything went pitch black. Nothing for minutes, nothing in the darkness…or is there?


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Bright White Light**

**Roiyaru Otome POV**

When I opened my eyes, everything was still blurry, but this time I saw a bright white light off in the distance. Also, a silhouette of someone, probably someone I know. Maybe, Toshiro? I stood up to go see who it was. I started walking towards the silhouette, I used my arm to block the light, as it was getting too bright every step I took. Every step I took, made me nervous, I was shaking all the way there, as if I were cold. The I took one more step, and I couldn't go anymore. I looked down at myself, seeing that I wore a white robe. I looked back up to see the silhouette staring right at me. It walked towards me, and held out it's hand. I set my hand on it. "Roiyaru Otome, welcome back." a very familiar voice whispered in my ear. "Are…you alright?" the voice asked.

"Y-yes." I replied, very unsure.

"Are you sure?" the voice asked.

"Well, no," I said, "W-who are you?"

"Don't you remember?" the silhouette stepped closer, taking my other hand. There stood Toshiro. "I waited for you here, no matter how long it would take, I'd wait. Even if it took millions of years, I'd wait for you."

"Toshiro," I whispered. "Thank you for being there for me, always. How can I ever repay you?"

"There is one thing."

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Live, I want you to live."

"What? But I'm already…"

"I don't want you to leave me." he told me.

"Your not making any sense!" I told him.

"Please, just please stay with me, with us. I want you stay with me. I want to spend my time here, with you. I've longed for this moment."

"Toshiro! What are you saying?"

…

"Toshiro?"

…

I then sighed.

"Come." he said.

"Wha?"

"Come with me," he spoke, "to our forever after." He held my hand, as he lead me towards our "forever after."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I told you, our forever after." he told me.

"But where is our forever after?" he then stopped in front of the Bright White Light.

"Here," he told me, as he pulled it aside, showing a hut on a beach, next to a wide flowery meadow. "Our forever after!" It was amazing, we were far from electronics, far from noise. Just close to beautiful, calming sounds of nature.

"This is amazing, Toshiro!" I said in awe. I stepped onto the meadow, and breathed in deeply. The salt smell of the ocean, and the sweet smell of the flourishing flowers. I looked over the land, it's such a beautiful sight to see. I ran onto the sand, kicked off my slippers and let he sand crunch underneath me. I walked farther down the beach, towards the water. Letting the water splash onto my knees. I felt an arm set around my shoulders, and looked to see Toshiro. I smiled at him, knowing we'd be here forever.

Off in the distance, I could see the sun setting. "The sun's setting, we better head inside." he said, leading me towards the house. I went inside, while he went to light up the lanterns. I sat near the window, and watched the sunset. I rested my head on my arms, which laid upon the window ledge. My eyes slowly closed, as I got sleepier and sleepier.

I woke to see my vision blurry again, but it didn't look like I was at the same spot I was, before I went to sleep. It looked different. Unlike before, I could hear whispers surrounding me. Before I slept, me and Toshiro were the only ones here. Did someone crash our forever after?

"I'm sorry…" I heard someone muttering, "apparently…" I could faintly hear them, I could only hear few.

"So…" someone said, as if they were asking a question. "I'll….bye's." I then heard soft whimpering. "R-roiyaru…much…you." I heard a girl voice say, I then heard footsteps, 2 sets.

"I-I'll…g-go." another female voice said, then cam another 2 sets of footsteps. I then heard someone sigh, and I felt someone take my hand.

"Roiyaru," this voice was loudest of them all, "I-I know that we haven't been with each other much, but, I just want you to know…Please be okay, I want you here with me." But I still couldn't hear all the words, I suddenly felt my hand being gripped harder. I opened my eyes, but my vision was still a little blurry. My surroundings looked like I was in a small, white room. To the right of me, I saw that someone was sitting there, crying. I focused on that one person. When my vision was a little clearer, I saw that it was Toshiro.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV**

I held Roiyaru's hand, my tears were sliding down my face, knowing that I didn't anything to help her. Roiyaru Otome, of all people, she was the one I couldn't help. Roiyaru was the one that made being a captain, worth it. Roiyaru, she's my… "T-toshiro." I heard, I looked up to see that Roiyaru was okay.

"Roiyaru!" I said, gladly.

* * *

><p><strong>DID YOU REALLY THINK, THAT I'D HAVE THEM DIE? THAT'S JUST SILLY!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Training Gone Wrong

**I know that I haven't been making POV's for Roiyaru, I know that.**

**Toshiro Hitugaya POV**

"So Roiyaru, what do you want to work on first?" I asked her.

`"Um, how to start off fights."

"Uh, get into your fighting stance."

"Oh," I said, ashamed, "Okay, so fighting styles, or how to fight."

"Okay, how about I'll just teach you everything?" I accepted, and he did(Sorry I kinda got lazy, so I skipped a whole lot).

**Roiyaru Otome POV**

I quickly sat down, I was just so exhausted from training. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I breathed in and out very quickly, still puffing from exhaustion. I opened, and saw a huge rip in the sky, with big 'things' coming out.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV**

"T-Toshiro, w-w-what is that?" Roiyaru asked, pointing behind me. I turned back to see 4 menos coming out from their 'world.'

"Those are…menos. 3 Gilian, and 1 Adjuchas." I replied.

"Is that bad?"

"Yes, very bad. There shouldn't be 4, menos usually don't come, so this is a rare occurrence."

"Where's the rest of them? Can you handle them?"

"Off fighting other hollows way outside of town. And I can, well, should."

"Good, cause it looks like it's headed our way."

"What? R-Roiyaru, stay back, I'll handle it." "O-okay." She said, I heard her footsteps, so I pretty sure she's stepping back, against the wall.

I pulled out my Zanpakuto, and stood in the battle position. The menos screeched(or whatever it does) very loudly, so loud that it pounded against my skull. Their heavy feet, pounding heavily, against the ground. It may be slow, but it has large strides. It would be only a few moments before it reaches here. I clutched the grip of my Zanpakuto, even harder. My hands were shaking of the fear of losing Roiyaru, and that the menos would be too much for me.

The moment the menos stepped in front of me, I knew I had to try my hardest. I had to get it before it used it's cero on me, it'll be bad if they ALL use it on me. If they did, I'd be finished.

I lunged at a Gilian, and easily killed it. '_1 down, 3 to go.'_ I thought to myself. I went to attack the next, but what I didn't notice, is that the Adjuchas was charging it's cero. I've already got the next one, but the Adjuchas' cero hit me, and sent me flying towards a building. I smashed up against the wall, leaving a dent in the brick wall, as I slid down, I slowly opened my eyes to see that the Gilian was slowly walking towards me.

I was still weak from what happened earlier, but not I'm even weaker. I slowly stood up, but I wasn't fast enough. The Gilian picked me up, and rose me high. It started charging it's cero, I struggled to get at least my arm free, so I can get out of it's grip. The cero was almost done charging when I got my arm out, I struggled to get my Zanpakuto out, but by the time it did, the cero was coming right at me. I cut it in half, which got rid of it, but it's cero still hit me. It almost made me hit the wall again, but I slid on the ground, making myself able to get up on my feet. I was still weak from earlier hits.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Toshiro, No… :(

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV**

I was very badly hurt. Going against 4 menos, thankfully 3 Gilian and just 1 Adjuchas, all by myself, while protecting Roiyaru wasn't very easy. There was only the Adjuchas left, I had it facing me, instead of Roiyaru, she's safe behind the menos.

But what I didn't expect was it to turn around and target Roiyaru. It started charging it's beam(Ima chargin' up meh lazah! Sorry, couldn't resist). I didn't have enough time to think, so I ran in front of her, back facing the menos, with my arms spread apart. I was determined to keep Roiyaru safe at all times. I opened my eyes, only to see that she had the look of fear in her eyes. Our faces were so close to each other, that I could even sense how she's feeling right now, scared, worried…proud, amazed. Right then and there, the menos hit me, when I was lost in thought.

**Roiyaru Otome POV**

Toshiro jumped on front of me, just to keep me safe. It worked, but the menos' beam hit him. He was already in a very bad shape, so it just had to be very bad.

Toshiro fell forward, his eyes slowly closing as he fell onto me. "Toshiro?… Toshiro?…Toshiro!…TOSHIRO!" I screamed, trying to shake him up. He was unconscious from the menos', from getting to much hits, from…protecting me.

I was still a soul reaper, not a good one, but when they hurt those who are close to me, that's when everything turns bad. They are going to pay for what they have done, especially if the hurt Toshiro. I decided enough was enough, and that it was time for me to fight my own battles. To stop relying on others, and to protect myself.

I set him down against the wall and stood up. I stared straight at the menos, and drew out my Zanpakuto. I thought about what Toshiro taught me. "Get ready face to my fury." I whispered to myself. I screamed and jumped right at it. It screeched and started it's beam. But before it could, I sliced it in half. It disappeared, once I hit the ground. I then put it away, and looked caringly at Toshiro. I then ran over to him.

I sat next to Toshiro's laying body. The very first menos I fought, alone, was…easy. I looked at Toshiro, to see that his eyes were about to open.

"Toshiro." I said, once his eyes were open. He stood up, but he was still unstable, so he set his hand on the wall, next to me. I took his other hand to help him stand, and we both looked into each other's eyes.

He leaned in towards me, and stopped when our lips were only a few centimeters apart. I couldn't help myself, but blush, I also saw that he turned red. We were still looking into each other's eyes, when he leaned towards me.

**Rangiku Matsumoto POV**

'Where are they? Is Captain Hitsugaya safe? I don't sense his spiritual pressure anymore' I kept running in a unidirectional way. I then saw a white spot in the distance, I kept seeing more and more details, the closer I got. When I got close enough, I saw that it was Captain Hitsugaya, but I didn't see Roiyaru. I ran too him, close enough for me to set my hand on his shoulder, which I did.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV**

When I leaned in to kiss Roiyaru, a hand was set on my shoulder. "Captain!" Of course, I turned to see Rangiku. She even made me let go of Roiyaru's hand. I was still unstable, so I was still leaning against the wall.

**Rangiku Matsumoto POV**

"Where's Roiyaru?" I asked him. By the look on his face, it looked like he was embarrassed, of course it's because he's red. 'Wait, is Captain Hitsugaya blushing?' He then stepped aside to show Roiyaru, who was blushing too.

After quite awhile, I finally realized what was going on. "Oh Captain!" I started exclaiming. "You were about to kiss her!" I then saw him turn crimson red, while turning from a serious to panicked face. "W-w-what? N-n-no! It wasn't like that! I was just going to…" He denied. "Oh, whatever you say!" I said in a sing-song voice.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV**

"By the way, Captain." "Huh?" I asked. "Why were going to kiss her? Aren't you just her friend?" "You don't know?" "Don't know what?" She asked. "She's my wife."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: WHAT?

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV**

"She's my wife." I told her.

"WHAT? HOW!" she asked. "I married her."

"Huh?"

"We're much older than we look."

"But, when?" "Many decades ago." I told her.

"When exactly?" she asked.

"Just a couple months after I became his lieutenant." Roiyaru said.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK_

**Roiaryu Otome POV**

"H-hi Captain." I greeted, "My name is Roiyaru Otome, and I'm the Lieutenant of Squad

10." I was the last of the members to introduce themselves, and now, it was time for him, the little white-haired boy, that I saw looking at the light-pink leaves.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, your are to call me _Captain_ Hitsugaya." I saw him look over at the members of the team, like he was observing them. "My Zanpakuto is Hyorinmaru, ice. So I advise you to stay away from me." I then saw him glare at the whispering members. "Lieutenant." he signaled me to follow him, as he turned and walked. I quickly ran over behind him.

When arrived at the office, he sat at the big desk, which I supposed was the desk for captains, and the smaller one, Lieutenants. I sat at my desk, and just waited to be told to do something. "Roiyaru," a voice spoke, I looked over to see that it was T, er, I mean Captain Hitsugaya. "You look…very familiar. Weren't you the one that I…"

"That you saw a few months back, when you stood under the Cherry blossom tree?" I finished for him.

"Yes, and don't interrupt me." he said, looking down at his paperwork. He then started doing his work, tch, really? This early?

"Sorry Captain." I said, as I watched him as he wrote every stroke, of every letter, of every word. I looked at his eyes, which were focused on his paperwork. At first glance at his turquoise eyes, it looked as if he didn't care about anyone but himself. But when I looked deeper, into his soul, he was just like every other person. Just a lonely person, looking for their place in life, looking for that right person. _Captain._ I thought to myself. _Your just like me, looking for that right person, in the right place in life. But unlike you, I think I've that person._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End_

"That was when I met him." I said, "But, just a couple of moments after that, we started getting to know each other. He opened up a bit."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK_

I was just sitting at my desk, twirling my pen(or whatever they use), resting my head on my upright arm. I sat there, staring at my paperwork, with a blank face. I was still thinking about what he said remember. I was thinking about, how he still remembered that one moment. If he was thinking about that brief moment, of seeing me. "I could tell something's bothering." To-, CAPTAIN Hitsugaya told me, as I nodded, without looking up. "What is it? What's bothering you?" he asked me.

"Um, well, you know how you said when you, um, stood under the Cherry Blossom tree?" he nodded. "Yeah, it's that."

"What about that?" he asked, curiously.

I sighed, "I was wondering, uh, how you still remember that, cause, it was just a brief moment." It was silent for a few minutes, before he spoke.

"What made you remember?"

I was about to say that I asked first, but since he was my captain, I decided to answer first. "I just…wanted to get to know you. You stood alone, under the same Cherry Blossom Tree I go to everyday." I saw him look down at his desk, and close his eyes. He didn't say anything after that. "Captain?" I asked. Even after awhile, he still never answered. "Captain? Are you…alright?"

"Y-yeah, I am," he FINALLY answered, "You actually want to get to know me?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah," I replied, "Why are you so surprised?"

I heard him sigh. "It's just…that no one ever liked me. Other than my grandma and Momo, they all wanted to stay away from me." he told me, with a sad expression on his face.

"Well, they can't judge you for how you look, or something. I'd never do that." I told him.

"Your different from them, your nicer."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End_ "And that's how it all started," I said, "then we built up from that."

**Rangiku Matsumoto POV**

I was still standing there in shock, I just couldn't believe what he said! _We're talking about the captain here! He, of all people! Has a wife! Ugh, I feel like I'm going to faint. _I then smirked. _Looks like I can have a bit of fun here._ "So Captain," I started, "How will you tell the rest?" He and Roiyaru looked a bit alarmed when I said that.

"W-we're going to have to tell them?" Toshiro asked, a little nervous.

"Y-yeah," Roiyaru said, "D-don't you T-think i-it's a bit early?"

"Non-sense!" I exclaimed, "It's the perfect time!" I then placed a wide smile on my face. "Come on," I said, tugging them with me, as we go to Urahara's, "let's go!"

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV**

Roiyaru and I shared the same sheepish smile, as we both looked at each other. We both could tell that whatever's coming up, isn't going to be good for us.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Awkwardness

**Rangiku Matsumoto POV**

"Hello everyone!" I yelled, barging into Urahara's, seeing _everyone_, "We're back!" All eyes were then on us.

"Oh, hey! Where were you guys? You've been out for like, forever!" Ikkaku asked.

"Funny you should mention that," I said, smirking and looking at Toshiro and Roiyaru, "Come on! Tell them." I pushed them in front of me.

**Orihime Inoue POV**

_Shasu(You didn't forget about that, did you)? What's she doing with Toshiro and Rangiku?_ "No, never." Toshiro told her.

"Aw, why not?" She asked, "Don't be such a party pooper!"

"It's better left unsaid." he said.

"Agreed." Shasu said.

"Ugh, fine." she said, "I'll just tell!"

"WHAT?" Both Shasu and Toshiro exclaimed, turning around to see her.

Rangiku muttered something to them, but I couldn't hear what she said. "As you all know, this two are Toshiro and Pureshasu, correct?" she said, looking around the room, while Toshiro and Shasu just sat down and grunted. "Wrong."

_W-what?_

"You heard right, they're not Toshiro and Pureshasu," she continued, " but Toshiro and _Roiyaru_."

"Roiyaru?" I asked.

"Yes, Roiyaru. The original lieutenant of Squad 10. But more importantly, Toshiro's…"

"You do realize what this means, right?" Sh, um, Roiyaru asked.

"No, what?"

"You'll no longer be the lieutenant."

"…More importantly, she's Toshiro's wife." _Wife? H-how? Why?_ We all stared at them, with their heads down.

"Toshiro? Your Married?" Ichigo exclaimed, in shock.

"It's Ca…Aw never mind you'll never learn." He said, as he sighed. "Besides, why is that such a surprise to you?"

"Um, uh…" Ichigo did answer, but I could barely hear him.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV**

"Well? I demand an answer." I told him, as I held Roiyaru's hand.

"Um, well... I never thought, you, a captain, would be married." He said, stuttering. "Ichigo, I could tell your lying."

"Okay, fine. It'." He said, rushing. I understood what he said, but I didn't want to comment on that.

"You see people, this is one of the reasons he likes me," Roiyaru stated, "What I look for, wasn't his attitude, his act, or his personality. I looked for who he really was." I looked at Roiyaru and smiled, as she smiled back. But, when I smiled, I heard the whole room gasp.

"Captain! You smiled!" Rangiku exclaimed.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: So, Tell Us About It

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV**

"So Toshiro, what's it like to be back with Roiyaru?" Renji asked.

"You have no right to call me Toshiro," I told him. "And, it's been amazing."

"So, what happened?" Rangiku asked, as she sat in front of us.

"What happened? We told you already." I said.

"No! Not that! How?"

"How what?"

"How did it happen?"

"How did what happen?" I exclaimed.

"The proposal! How'd the proposal happen?"

"She could've just said so, sheesh." Roiyaru said to me.

"So, here is how it went."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK_

"I'm sorry I'm late Captain Hitsugaya!" My lieutenant, Roiyaru exclaimed, barging in the office.

"It's alright, just make sure it doesn't happen again." I told her, discreetly opening a black box, and looking at the diamond ring. "Roiyaru?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Can you come here?"

"O-kay?" She said, as she walked over here. "What do you need?"

"I need your opinion on this ring." I told her, handing the box to her. "How does it look?"

"Wow Captain, this is beautiful." She said, taking the box. "She must be very lucky."

"You can try it on if you want."

"Oh, I don't know. I don't think she'll be very pleased."

"She won't mind."

"Okay, if you say so." She said, trying it on. "Wow! It's a perfect fit! Like. It. Was. Meant. For. Me." She said, slower and slower. She then looked at me, with a surprised, and happy look.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Toshiro! Yes!" She exclaimed, as she hugged me.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~END_

"Wow, that is so shoddy." Renji said.

"That's not important, the important thing is, that I have Roiyaru with me." I said, as I looked at her.

"Aw, thanks Toshiro." She said, blushing.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: What's Roiyaru Like?

**Toshiro Hitsugaya POV**

"What made you like Roiyaru?" Orihime asked.

"Well, Roiyaru didn't judge me on the way I acted, how my personality looked, or how I looked. She was nicer from all of them." I told her.

"What are you like?" Orihime asked, Roiyaru.

"Well, I'm a soul reaper, with special powers."

"What kind of powers?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure."

"How do you use it?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know."

"Then how do you even know you have it?"

"Well, I think my emotions controls it. Cause, when I get mad, explosions, beam, or the ground starts turning dark."

"How do you know that's not your Zanpakuto?" Renji asked.

"Because, my Zanpakuto is Shinsei Mizu, Pure Water."

"Oh."

"And, when I get depressed, sometimes a storm comes, or just rain, or it just gets cloudy. When I'm happy, most of the time it's sunny. When I'm furious, well I actually don't know what happens when I'm furious." I said, thinking about it. "Oh! And, at certain times, things start to float around me."

"Wow, creepy." Renji said.

"If that's what happens when your mad, I _so_ don't want to know what happens when your furious." Ichigo said.

"Good choice." I told them. "Okay, so I'm nice most of the time. Other times, it's not so pretty."

"Wait, so if they're together. Why are we keeping them here, preventing them to have alone time together?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know." Renji said.

"Same here." Ichigo said.

"Well, it's probably because of Rangiku." Yumichika responded.

"Yeah, it probably is." Ikkaku said, agreeing with Yumichika.

"So, shouldn't Roiyaru and T- uh Captain Hitsugaya, be spending time alone right now?" Rukia said.

"Let's go Roiyaru." I said, smiling at her. I then saw her smile back, as she blushed. I stood up and helped her up. I held her hand as we walked out.

**Rangiku Matsumoto POV**

"Is it just me, or is Captain Hitsugaya acting differently?" I asked, a few minutes after they left.

"It's because of Roiyaru." Renji said.

"I guess he's just very glad to see her again." Ichigo suggested.

"Yeah, probably." Orihime said.

"It's just so weird." Ikkaku said.

"Him being in a relationship?" Yumichika asked.

"No, well yeah. But, what I meant was, him being happy."


End file.
